Tony Slash
Tony Slash is the main protagonist in NEED FOR SPEED 2. He first appeared in the first episode of NEED FOR SPEED 2. Appearance In the year 2015, Tony is a blonde 18 year old with shaggy hair. He is a white caucasian with blue eyes. He is wearing a red jacket with the number 10 on it. His shirt is black and his pants are black. He wears an Ultimatrix based watch. Two years later, Tony appears to be the same as two years ago. He's a little taller and he actually looks older. Personality Tony’s personality is interesting to the author. He doesn’t know if it’s the same personality as the average writer’s. Tony is an arrogant person while racing. He can have a big ego if he wants to. He is cocky when behind the wheel. He cares a lot when someone that he’s close to gets in a wreck. That’s where his weakness is, he will turn back for anybody he cares about. Biography RP Bio Tony's from a rich mechanic raised family. Generation after generation, his family worked at Slash motors, a performance shop in Trenton, New Jersey. After his mom retired from the family business, Tony took over and hired his cousin Courtney and his friend Alex Blade. They soon worked together to build the fastest Mustang in the world and kept it as their own. Tony owns his own Camaro ZL1, which he considers a hypercar. He built the engine that's planted in it, which is a heavily modified Twin-Turbocharged V8. He has a brother and two sisters. The brother's name is Andrew Slash, he's only 17 years old. His two sisters' names are Taylor Shift, only 25, and Morgen Slash, only 16. Tony, being the second oldest, was the current inheritor of Slash Performance Motors after Taylor turned it down. Tony is known as Anthony, Rex, and Viper. They call him viper because of his insane driving skill. He slithers past at extreme speeds, mostly beyond 200 mph. Relationships Family *Howard Slash (Deceased) *Maria Slash (Retired/Mother) *Taylor Shift *Andrew Slash *Morgen Slash Friends *Theresa Cunningham *Alex Blade *Lexi Thomas Love Interests *Theresa Cunningham- Tony was asked by the principal to show the new girl around the school, directing her to different classes. Theresa thought the boy was annoying at first but then she started to like the boy who made wise-cracking jokes in class and at lunch. Their first date was during their sophomore year. After that, the relationship took off from there. *Amber Oakley- One of Tony’s closest friends. Tony had a crush on the girl and then the girl died in a risky street race. Gene Khan killed the girl because of her good racing skills. Appearances Unlinked Episodes are Future Appearances but the title name may change in advance. *The Beginning Of Something Great *The Arrival of Something Unexpected *Test Track Racing! Gene Khan's Intervention! *A Comeback With The Lonesome Rider! *Catching Up Time *Training Day *Road Trip Pt. 1 *Road Trip Pt. 2 *Brother VS Brother Racing Trivia Gallery Tony - White Jacket.jpg|Tony's White Jacket Tony Slash NFS2.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters